Inverse Universe
by JerichosPhantom
Summary: Ichigo and Co. are thrown into an Alternate Universe thanks to Kurosutchi Mayuri! Will they survive this world's Winter War, which hasn't been fought yet? And Will they be able to work with this Soul Society to defeat Hinamori and her Army of Arrancars?
1. Arrival: I am very confused!

**A/N: Woo! New Story! FanFiction is being retarded, so I have to take an existing document already on here, copy and paste the chapter I want to upload and save to get it on here! It sucks! If this has happened to you, please PM me and tell me what the 'frick is going on! It would be very appreciated. There will be pairings in the story, such as -takes a _deep _breath- NemuIshida, RenRuki, Byahisa, GinRan, onesided AiMori, HinaKira, Uki(Uno)Hana, KaienMiyako, and maybe some HisagiIsane and YoruKise, though I'm not sure how I'll fit that in so don't really expect any. Phew! That took awhile!**

**I don't own bleach.  
**

_Thoughts/emphasis_

_**Zanpaktou/super emphasis  
**_

Speaking

**Inner Hollow(s)**

**Chapter 1: Prologue and Alternate Dimensional Travel. Damn Kurosutchi, you bastard.**

It was a normal day in Soul Socitey. Birds were chirping, the sky was blue, Captain Kuchiki was being his normal emotionaless slightly asshole-ish self. You know the usual. The author would now like to say that she loves Byakuya, so all Byakuya lovers must not get all twitchy about it.

Yup! It was pretty normal, except...

"YO! Ichigo! Come and fight me, you bastard!"

The Ryoka had come to visit.

The Winter War had ended a few months ago, and the ryoka sometimes came to Soul Society to see whats up. They had made friends, allies, associates.

And Ishida had this huge thing for Nemu.

He denied it, saying that he was coming to Soul Society to beat the shit out of Mayuri, but no one, and I mean _no one_, believed him. Of course, it didn't help that he constantly sought out Mayuri, who is constantly accompanied by his daughter. So, he'd get all blushy and chivalric and, well, Ishida-y. Everyone knew she had a thing for him too. I mean, she actually showed emotion with him, and sometimes they'd just wander the Seretei, talking, which she never did. EVER.

**_Flashback_**

"_And this is Squad 4 barracks, Ishida-san." Nemu stated softly stopping in front of Squad 4. Ishida blushed, and looked at the barracks interestedly._

"_I must say, it's much more...docile then Squad 11." Ishida murmured. Nemu let out a soft noise and Ishida blinked._

_...did she just laugh?_

"_My apologies, Ishida-san." Nemu murmured, hand touching her throat curiously. "I think I might be coming down with an illness..." She seemed confused at the concept of being sick. Ishida blinked. "I...think that was a laugh, Nemu-san." Nemu was the one who blinked this time._

"_...A...laugh? What...is that?"_

"_...!" _

**_End Flashback_**

So yeah, Ishida came along too. Of course, Mayuri was _beyond _pissed that his daughter was falling for the Quincy and forbid her from seeing him. Fortunately for him, Nemu was trained to obey him no matter what, even if she had a great deal of affection (though he doubted she knew what that was) for the brat. Unfortunately for him, he forgot that Ishida was a master of finding loopholes. When Ishida and Nemu saw each other again, she made moves to avoid him after telling him what Mayuri-sama had ordered. Ishida said that _she _couldn't see _him_, _he, _on the other hand, was completely free to see _her_.

Yeah. Suck on that Mayuri, you bastard.

Mayuri soon learned of this and was even more pissed. And he came to the only conclusion he was capable of...

That little Son of a Bitch had to die.

So, he worked and worked on this new device he had abandoned but in this case it was perfect. And then it was complete.

His Alternate Dimension traveler.

_Let's see the Quincy brat survive this._ he thought smugly, and told Nemu to bring the Quincy here. Unfortunately, there were some complications...

AKA, the machine thingy hadn't be perfected and would malfunction to suck in everyone with Vice-Captain or higher spirit energy within a 10 mile radius. He didn't know that, but whatever.

"Hello, Quincy." Mayuri leered. The Quin- er- I mean Uryuu glared back. "Kurosutchi. Nemu." He greeted Nemu in a _much_ kinder voice, tinged with something Nemu couldn't identify, but she turned pink(she didn't know _why_) and looked down. Mayuri scowled.

That Bastard.

"Do you see this, Quincy?" He held up a solid black cube, and Uryuu frowned.

"...Is that some type of retarded Rub-ix cube?" Mayuri twitched.

"NO! Oh for the love of..." He grabbed Ishida's arm and forced his to grab the cube, which activated and it's edges began to glow with a white light. Ishida and Nemu's eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Mayuri-Sama, what-?"

"So long you damn Quincy!"

Then Uryuu was encased in a white light, the sound of something warping, and he was gone. Nemu rushed over to where he vanished.

"Ishida-san?" She looked towards Mayuri and he was surprised to see actual anger in her eyes.

Seems the got more attached then he thought. Good thing he gotten rid of the brat.

"Yes, Nemu?" Mayuri asked 'innocently'.

"What-?"

She was cut off by the ADM (Alternate Dimension Machine) glowing and shaking. It began to crack and white light seeped through.

"Oh..._Fuck."_

It exploded, and took everyone with it.

* * *

Ishida groaned and clutched at his head. He lifted himself up and saw, to his astonishment, a _huge_ chunk of Seretei's residents passed out next to him. He noticed that they were all at Vice-Captain or Captain level, reconginzing Hitsugaya and Hinamori as well as the group he was normally..._associated_ with. He noticed that Kuchiki, Kurosaki, Inoue, and Sado were there as well.

_What...happned? I remember feeling like something was tugging at me, and I felt really sick...then it was black. What...?_

**_Flashback_**

_"Do you see this, Quincy?" He held up a solid black cube, and Uryuu frowned._

_"...Is that some type of retarded Rub-ix cube?" Mayuri twitched._

_"NO! Oh for the love of..." He grabbed Ishida's arm and forced his to grab the cube, which activated and it's edges began to glow with a white light. Ishida and Nemu's eyes widened._

_"WHAT THE HELL?"_

_"Mayuri-Sama, what-?"_

_"So long you damn Quincy!"_

_Then Uryuu was encased in a white light, the sound of something warping, and he was gone._

**_End Flashback_**

Uryuu growled. "Damn Kurosutchi..."

He was in an alleyway in the Sereitei, he realized, somewhere near Squad 12. He then noticed Nemu, sprawled a few feet away, and rushed over to her worriedly.

"Nemu-San? Nemu-San!"

He shook her shoulder in attempt to awaken her. She stirred but did not get up. Ishida's eyes narrowed.

"_Shit._" He hissed, and tensed when he heard something move behind him. He got up and summoned his bow.

"Who's there?" he called out, ready to kick some ass.

Someone moved into the entrance of the alleyway, but he couldn't make them out due to the sunlight streaming behind them. He tensed.

"Come closer." The person obeyed, and stood in front of him. Uyruu's face fell into a look of absolute astonishment, the other person's face set in a similar expression.

He was wearing white, a Quincy's outfit, and it represented a formal suit, only it was white and much less stiff. His jacket was unbuttoned, and his shirt was untucked but he had a fresh clean look to him. His tie was also white with little crosses on it. He looked around 15 years old.

His hair was white, his wide eyes were a piercing blue, and he wore mostly square glasses though the ends were rounded. His facial structure and build was inhumanly similar to Uyruu's.

**"..._RYUUKEN?!"_**

**"_SENSEI?!"_**

**A/N: First Chapter! Woot! Review and Ryuuken will give you a Ishida plushie, and If you don't want the plushie...then have a chocolate chip cookie! We all love cookies! ...I think. Rukia's here too, 'cuz she could be a Vice Captain, her brothers just in the way.  
**


	2. Awakening:I am still very very confused!

**A/N: Chapter 2! Fanfiction is still doing that weird thing where I can't upload stuff, but I'm doing it anyway! Woo! Enjoy Chapter 2!  
**

**I don't own Bleach.**

_Thoughts/emphasis_

_**Zanpaktou/super emphasis**_

Speaking

**Inner Hollow(s)**

**Chapter 2: ...the Hell?! Seriously, Damn you Kurosutchi!  
**

_Previously on Inverse Universe:_

"_Come closer." The person obeyed, and stood in front of him. Uyruu's face fell into a look of absolute astonishment, the other person's face set in a similar expression._

_He was wearing white, a Quincy's outfit, and it represented a formal suit, only it was white and much less stiff. His jacket was unbuttoned, and his shirt was untucked but he had a fresh clean look to him. His tie was also white with little crosses on it. He looked around 15 years old._

_His hair was white, his wide eyes were a piercing blue, and he wore mostly square glasses though the ends were rounded. His facial structure and build was inhumanly similar to Uyruu's._

"_...RYUUKEN?!"_

"_SENSEI?!"_

The two Ishida's stared at each uncomprehending. Then Ishida (Uryuu) pointed at Ishida (Ryuuken).

"You-You gave up your Quincy powers!" Unfortunately, at the exact same moment, Ishida (Ryuuken) pointed at Uryuu and choked, "You're DEAD!" They paused for a moment.

"Wait...WHAT?!"

"Shut up, dammit." The Ishida's turned and saw Ichigo slowly getting up, clutching his head.

"What hit me, a bus or Kenpachi?" He turned and stared coolly at the two. He stared a little more, and then stared a little more, his head cocking a little in confusion, before turning to Uryuu.

"Hey, Ishida, how come you never told us you had a brother?" A vein popped in Uryuu's head.

"I don't you idiot."

"...A cousin?"

"No."

"...nephew?"

"NO!"

"...niece?"

"Do I _look _like a girl to you?" Ryuuken cut in, pissed off and looking so much like Uyruu it was a little terrifying. He then turned to Uryuu.

"Anyway Sensei, what are you doing here? Didn't you die and get experimented on by that _bitch_ Kurosutchi?" Uryuu looked at him like he had grown a second head. "...What? Why are you calling me that? Sensei was Sokken. And are you calling Nemu-san a bitch?!" Ryuuken scowled, and looked a lot like _Uryuu's_ Ryuuken.

"Yes I did and he gave up _his _powers long ago." Uryuu blinked, too confused to be crazy defensive and angry about him insulting Nemu.

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"You think I don't know my own Sensei?!"

"You think I don't know my own Father?!" They glared at each other, before Ichigo snorted.

"Man, you two are a _lot _alike." The Ishidas transferred their death glares to Ichigo and Ishida (Uryuu) snarled. "Shut up Kurosaki!" Ichigo snorted and Ryuuken blinked.

"...I thought Karin's brother was younger." Ichigo blinked this time. "...Eh?" Ryuuken nodded, "Yeah! Kurosaki's brother is around 11! Along with his twin sister Yu..zu.." He began to trail off thanks to the completely stunned look that graced Ichigo's normally scowling features.

"...Are you...on drugs?"

"NO!"

"Are you sure?"

"You Son of-"

Just then, the rest of the Shinigami began to wake up, muttering stuff about how their heads hurt and asking what happened. Nemu began to stir and Ishida (Uryuu) ran to her side immediately.

"Nemu-san! Are you alright?" She blinked up at him and nodded slowly and he helped her up. Ryuuken blinked and turned to Ichigo. "Are they_ together_?" His voice tinged with distaste that _anyone_ would actually be in some kind of relationship with any version of Kurosutchi Nemu. Despite that the skirt was highly fashionable. Nope, that meant nothing to him.

"Might as well be, they're _so_ obvious."

"Kurosaki!"

Hitsugaya rose up and turned to glare at Ichigo. "Kurosaki, what is the meaning of this?" Ichigo glared and was about to retort when Ryuuken spoke up.

"Did...Did you _shrink_ or something?" The room-er, alley way, seemed to freeze over. Ichigo winced and Hitsugaya slowly turned to the other Quincy and gave his best death glare of frozen death. His eye and hands were twitching and he was moving towards his Zanpaktou to _kill _this bastard.

"_What_ did you just say?" Ishida (Ryuuken) raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I saw you awhile ago and you were about 2 feet taller. And what's with the haori?" The death look was gone, replaced by confusion, his hands falling back to his sides.

"...Are you...on some type of human drugs?"

"I AM _NOT_ ON DRUGS!"

It was just then Mayuri woke up. He took a glance around and at Ryuuken.

"Oh. It worked. How interesting, but of course it would work, I invented it." Just then he was grabbed the the collar of his haori and pulled down to a _very_ pissed of Hitsugaya's level.

"_What _worked, _Kurosutchi?_" The tone of his voice promised all kinds of death, and resurrection, followed by torture and more death. Mayuri pushed him away and straightened his cloak thingy haughtily.

Bastard.

"The device I made to send Ishida Uyruu to an alternate universe. It appears it was successful, mostly." Ignoring the Shinigami and Quincy's stunned looks, he continued. "Unfortunately, there was a mishap, and we were all sent here with the Quincy as well."

Ichigo broke the silence. "WHAT THE HELL YOU BASTARD?! YOU SENT US TO A ALTERNATE UNIVERSE?!" Ichigo paused and took a breath. "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY A 'MISHAP'?!"

Ryuuken raised his eyebrow again. "Okay. Look can we just-?"

"What, don't believe us?" Ichigo snapped.

"Oh no. I do." Ryuuken assured. "It's my experience that all Kuorsutchi's are crazy freaks. _Especially Kurosucthi Nemu. That bitch." _The last part was muttered under his breath, and the couldn't really hear him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Could you please tell us what's going on?" Hinamori spoke up, walking towards him uncertainly.

His reaction was _very_ unexpected.

His eyes widened and then narrowed, his face contorting into a look of hatred and anger. He stuck out his hand, and a bright white bow appeared, solid and real looking unlike Uryuu's bow, which was made up of spirit particles. The author is unsure if Ryuuken's is made up of spirit particles as well, but his bow doesn't look like it and that's what counts. The author will now continue their story.

"YOU!" he snarled, raising the weapon, pointing directly at Momo. "HINAMORI!"

Momo blinked. "What-?"

"I know I don't have much of a chance with your level of power," he continued glaring, "but I will rescue Inoue-san from you, you bitch!" he moved forward to attack, but was caught in a headlock from Kurosaki. He looked up at him angrily.

"What are you doing?! We have to stop her!" Ichigo glared. "I don't attack innocent bystanders!"

"Innocent bystander?! She betrayed Soul Society and defected to Hueco Mundo and kidnapped Inoue-san!...Right?" He looked confused at their confusion. Hinamori trembled with horror.

"I...did what?" She whispered, terrified. "No...I wouldn't..." Izuru placed a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "Kira-kun...?"

"It figures." They all turned to look at Kurosutchi. "We _are _in a alternate universe after all, things must be different here, our positions and the people." he turned to the confused Ryuuken. "May we see the Captain Commander? I would like to ask him a few questions." He leered creepily.

Ryuuken blinked, disturbed. "...Fine. Wait here though and make sure no one sees _them._" He gestured at Hinamori, Kira, and Hisagi and glared sharply before disappearing with Hirenkyaku. Hisagi turned to Kira.

"What was that all about?" Kira shrugged, his hand still on Hinamori's shoulder, it was quite relaxing actually, Hinamori noticed and she blushed. Not that Kira noticed.

Ryuuken returned with some Shinigami and turned to them. "I leave this up to you, I'm going to find the others." and with that, he vanished. The Shinigami turned to _our_ Shinigami and the leader said,

"By the order of Captain Commander Sasakibe Chōjirō, we are to take you to Squad 1 headquarters so you may attend the emergency Captains meeting. We also have orders to seal off and restrain Hinamori Momo, Kira Izuru, and Hisagi Shuuhei."

There was silence until...

"Captain Commander _Who_?"

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun. ...That was supposed to be dramatic music. Anyway, they're awake and here and very confused. Yay! Review and I will present to you a brownie. We all like brownies right?**


	3. AU:This is weird and I wanna go home!

**A/N: 8...pages long. Gah! Anyway, I hope the confrontation between the characters and the alternated universal counterparts live up to your expectaions! Enjoy! Longest Chapter! Ever, even including Bleached Magic! I'm proud! :) 4,000 words! Woo!  
**

**Okay: Squad 2: the girl who's Yoruichi's Vice Captain is Ōmaeda's sister, who appeared in a omake chapter. I also had to switch some stuff around to make the KaienMiyako and UkitakeUnonhana thing work, so it's a little weird there. Hope that's cool.  
**

**I don't own Bleach. But if I did...that would be so awesome. I would make Toushirou my personally slave and hug him all the time...my fangirlish-ness scares me a little and kinda makes me die inside...  
**

_Thoughts/emphasis/whispering_

_**Zanpaktou/super emphasis**_

Speaking

**Inner Hollow(s)**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Myself...is _weird_.  
**

_Previously on Inverse Universe:_

"_By the order of Captain Commander Sasakibe Chōjirō, we are to take you to Squad 1 headquarters so you may attend the emergency Captains meeting. We also have orders to seal off and restrain Hinamori Momo, Kira Izuru, and Hisagi Shuuhei."_

_There was silence until..._

"_Captain Commander Who?"_

The assembled Shinigami (our Shinigami) stood in Squad 1's meeting room, confused. Does Squad 1 actually have a meeting room? The author is not sure, but in this story there is. The stood in front of the Captain Commander of this bizarre universe. It was their Squad 1 Vice-Captain, Sasa...Sas...well, the guy who likes all that Western stuff. And Yamamoto was Squad 1 Vice Captain. Fortunately for them all, their Squad 1 Captain and Vice Captain somehow managed to avoid Kurosutchi's Rubix cube of Pure Evil. Lucky Bastards.

The Capatin Commander had called an emergency meeting where all Vice Captains, Captains and Ryoka had to attend. This was going to be awkward. Really awkward.

Especially since Hinamori, Kira and Hisagi were all tied up with high level kidou, had their Zanpaktou taken away, and had all their spiritual pressure sealed off.

They were pretty confused. Since he considered himself as her overly protective big brother, and NOTHING more, Hitsugaya was _very _pissed on Hinamori's behalf.

As in ,like, wiped out 10 Shinigami pissed off. He would've wiped out, like, 50 more if Ichigo, Renji and multiple other Shinigami hadn't restrained him.

_Bastards. _Hitsugaya scowled angrily. _I would've kicked their asses._

They heard footsteps and a female voice called out.

"Squad 2 Captain and Vice Captain reporting in!"

The heavy doors opened and Squad 2's Captain and Vice Captain were reveled.

"YORUICHI-SAN/SAMA?!"

It was indeed Yoruichi, wearing a long sleeved Captains haori and the standard outfit of the Commander of the Onmitsukidō. Next to her was a sweet and soft looking girl, with green eyes and red hair. No one knew who the hell she was.

"Presenting Shihōin Taicho and Ōmaeda fukutaicho!" Eyes boggled at the statement. Yoruichi was Captain? This pretty girl was an Ōmaeda? THE HELL?!

Yoruichi coldly regarded them, a lot like Soifon would, and walked to her place in line, the small girl following.

Iba blinked and turned to Ikkaku and Yumichika (technically they're Vice Captain and Captain class) and said, "Did NOT see that coming." They agreed.

"Squad 3 Acting Captain reporting." Another, this time male, voice called. It was slippery and dreadfully polite, with a taunting undertone that spoke of secrecy. Kira's eyes widened. "That's..."

"Presenting Ichimaru Fukutaicho!"

The doors opened, and in stepped Ichimaru Gin, wearing the standard Shihakushō and the Squad 3 Vice Captain badge tied to his left arm. He walked Gin-like into the room, but stopped in front of Kira. He turned towards him and his grin intensified once he faced him. Slowly he raised his hand to eye-level and...

"Fuck you, Kira-Taicho." He chirped and gave Kira the finger, and seeing how Gin has those long spider fingers, it was quite insulting.

Lowering his hand, he happily went on his way and took his place in line, ignoring Kira's gaping face.

The rest of the Shinigami (our Shinigami) gaped too.

"...What...just happened?"

The chained up Hisagi turned to the stunned chained up Kira and muttered "Did he just call you...?"

"Kira-Taicho? Yeah."

"Huh. And did he just...?"

"Tell me to Fuck off and give me the finger? Yeah."

"...Huh. Weird."

"Yeah."

"Squad 4 reporting in." A sweet female voice spoke out. It sounded _really _familiar. _Really _familiar.

In stepped Shiba Miyako, wearing Squad 4's Captain's robe and was followed by a timid Yamada Hanatarou, who was wearing the Squad 4's Vice Captain badge on his left arm. Miyako walked in serenely and...Miyako-y, her hand in the sleeves of her Captains robe.

"Presenting Matsuda Taicho ('cuz she's not a Shiba in this universe. Yet.) and Yamada Fukutaicho!" They calmly, Miyako was calm but Hanatarou was a little nervous, walked (or trotted in Hanatarou's case) to their place.

Shunsui turned to Ukitake (yeah, they're here too) to see his reaction. Ukitake was staring into space, and swaying a little. Shunsui waved a hand in front of his face, concerned.

"Jyuu-chan?" Still blank. "Jyuushirou?" Still blank. Shunsui sighed. Time to do something drastic.

"Hey look! Is that Kaien?!" Jyuushirou snapped up, looking around eagerly.

"Where?" Shunsui shook his head. Ukitake pouted. "That wasn't very nice Shunsui." Shunsui pulled out a jug of sake from god knows where and took a swig.

"Whatever works, Jyuu-chan. Whatever works."

Just then, they heard the padding of soft footsteps as someone was running toward the door.

"Squad 5 reporting!" A male voice called. A familiar male voice...A voice full of charm and warmth...

The boy with soft brown hair in a sweet shaggy haircut stepped in, smiling sheepishly. He had soft warm brown eyes and square glasses made him look innocent and nonthreatening. He actually looked kinda dorky, but he was attractive in that way where you see him and all you want to do is squeeze him to death.

Like a sweet little bunny.

He wore the standard Shinigami Shihakushō and tabi with white socks and had Squad 5's Vice Captain arm band strapped securely on his left arm.

But...

He had the same build, the same face, the same sword...

"Presenting Aizen Fukutaicho!"

He smiled and stepped a little shyly into the room and waved.

"Hey Gin! How are you today?" he called out cheerfully. Gin waved back happily.

"Pretty good! I gave Kira-Taicho the finger!" He said this quite proudly, while Aizen metaphorically sweatdropped.

"Um. That's...great Gin." He managed, smiling and rubbing the back of his head. "So, what's going on? I just came back from-"

"YOU BASTARD!!!"

"Huh?" Aizen turned to see our enraged Hitsugaya lunging at him, Zanpaktou out and ready.

"DIE!"

"...Toushiro-san?"

"Reign over the frosted sky, HYORINMARU!"

"AHHHHH!"

"WAIT TOUSHIRO!"

There was an explosion of reistu, and the ice and wind cleared to see Hitsugaya's sword piercing Aizen's heart. Aizen looked afraid, and frozen, before he shattered into a million pieces. Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "SHI-!"

"Bakadou 63:Sajo Sabaku."

Thick yellow glowing chains encased Hitsugaya's arms and he tumbled and fell to the ground. They all turned to see Aizen standing a ways away, applying healing kidou to a cut on his right arm. It appears that he used his Zanpaktou to escape Hitsugaya's wrath, but didn't get away unscathed.

Their Aizen would've been able to escape without any problems. And he would've probably killed Hitsugaya as well. And thanks to those key pointers, they figured he wasn't the evil bastard we all know and utterly despise.

Aizen had fixed his arm and stared bewildered at Hitsugaya. "Toushirou-san? What was that all about? Is it because I upset Ran-ch-uh, Matsumoto-kun about Hinamori Taicho? I hope it isn't, I did apologize and-" He began rambling, quite similar to Hinamori (our Hinamori) did when she was nervous. Gin (theirs) decided it was time to intervene.

"-and I was confused and injured, but I am taking therapy now and I'm getting bett-OW!" Aizen turned to Gin rubbing his head, which Gin had just smacked to get him to stop talking. "Gin, what was that for?"

"You were rambling."

"...I was?"

"Yup! C'mon Sousuke. Just walk past, and ignore the crazy people." He talked soothingly, like he was coaxing a kitten to come out from under the sofa and go to the vet. Which is like, friggin' impossible. Damn cats, they're such a pain in the ass but they're so cute.

It almost worked and it would've if Sousuke (as he will be called from now on, 'cuz this one is cool and NOT a complete douche) hadn't noticed Hinamori. Dang.

He stared at her, and then this gleam appeared in his eyes. It was slightly unbalanced and full of hope. He turned to Gin eagerly, and clasped his hands together in front of him as if in prayer.

Gin sighed. _Aw Dammit._

"Gin! Gin! Look! It's Hinamori Taicho!" He spoke quickly and deliriously, like he was on some type of happy drug. "She came back! I told you Gin!" The similarities between this Aizen and their Hinamori was a little disturbing. Okay, it was _really _disturbing. "She came back! I knew it! I told you Izuru was manipulating her to fulfill his evil plans and that she was really on our side! I knew-"

Gin turned to the Captain Commander and raised his hand. "Permission to knock him unconscious?"

The Captain Commander nodded. "Granted." Gin nodded and took out his Zanpaktou. Still sheathed, he gripped it in both hands, raised it over his head...

And bashed Sousuke, mid-worship rant, in the head with it.

Sousuke swayed a little and passed out, with Gin catching him. Hoisting him over his back, he turned to the stunned Shinigami (our Shinigami) and glared at Hinamori. Yeah, he actually _glared._ "You just _had _be an evil manipulating bitch, didn't cha?" Hinamori stared at Aizen, eyes watering.

"I-"

"Oh Burn in Hell. Do you _know _how much therapy this is going to take to counter this?" And with that he dragged Sousuke to his place in line and set him down and stood next to him, occasionally looking downwards to see how he was doing.

Hinamori was crying, and Izuru couldn't really comfort her with using his arms so he placed his head on top of her in a hopefully comforting way. It worked, since she buried her face in his chest. Hisagi sighed irritably. "Oh for the love of god! Just get together already!" Izuru_ and _Hitsugaya glared. "Oh yeah? Why don't you admit you have a crush on Is-mph!" The "mph" is when Hisagi threw himself into Izuru in a moment of panic to get him to shut up and sent all three of them (Kira, Hinamori and Hisagi) to the ground. "You promised you'd never tell anyone!" He hissed. Izuru rolled his eyes.

"Squad 6 reporting." A cold monotone voice rang through the room. Rukia frowned. "That doesn't sound like Nii-Sama's voice. Who-?"

A tall man with perfect posture and cool features stepped into the room, with a noble bearing to him, he walked into the room like he owned it. The real kicker was his free long crimson hair, and the thick tribal tattoos gracing his eyebrows and neck and lower.

"_**...RENJI?!**_" Ichigo, Rukia, their Renji and everyone else gaped in complete and utter shock. Noble Renji turned to them and turned away, his eyes closed, like they weren't even worth his time.

It was so utterly Byakuya like that they were chilled to their very souls.

"In this time and place you must refer to some of my status as '_Taicho'_ " He spoke quietly and yet captured everyone's attention flawlessly. "Please attempt to remember that, _boy._" And with that he walked away. They all turned to Ichigo who was twitching and pointing, before his face morphed into a look of pure fury. "OH HELL NO! LET ME AT HIM, I'M GONNA KICK HIS SORRY ASS!" Rukia held him back by his uniform as he struggled to get out of their grip.

"DAMMIT RUKIA! LET ME GO!" (Noble) Renji stopped walking and turned towards him and Ichigo stopped struggling in shock that he actually turned around. (Noble) Renji analyzed him carefully.

"Did you just say...Rukia?" He questioned dangerously, like if he didn't answer he would kill his ass in under 30 seconds. Ichigo blinked. "Um. Yes?" (Noble) Renji's eyes narrowed slightly, anyone who didn't know better wouldn't see the change in expression. (Noble) Renji scoffed slightly and turned. "Impossible. Rukia is dead."

Rukia twitched. _Oh __**Hell **__no._

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked. "Rukia isn't-Argh!"

The argh is when Rukia brought he foot down on his back and sent him crashing face first into the floor.

One foot on his back she yelled at (Noble) Renji's back. "I'M DEAD?! SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU BASTARD!...My apologies Nii-Sama."

Byakuya nodded slightly, he had kinda expected that.

"...Ow..." Ichigo whimpered from the floor. He was ignored. (Noble) Renji stared at Rukia, Rukia glared back, and (our) Renji looked back and forth between them. "Uh, Rukia-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS RENJI! AND YOU! OTHER RENJI!" (Our) Renji face palmed. (Noble) Renji's eyes were wide. "YOU THINK I'M DEAD?! DO I LOOK DEAD TO YOU?! HUH? Wait, what are you doing? Why are you looking at me like that? Ren-MPH!" The 'MPH' is from when (Noble) Renji lifted her up and shoved his tongue down her throat. All Shinigami in the room, even the Alternate Universe ones gaped. Byakuya was about to make his move and _kill_ him but was interrupted.

By himself.

"WHAT THE HELL TAICHO?!" A frantic male voice yelled out in shock. Everyone turned to see a frazzled Byakuya standing there eyes wide and arms flailing. He didn't have the scarf, but he did have the hair noodle clips and gloves. (Noble) Renji released Rukia and glanced over at Byakuya.

"Ah, there you are Byakuya. What took you so long?" Byakuya twitched.

"Taicho, I know at times you can be a little socially inept." Byakuya started carefully, "But you can't go around kissing random chicks who look freakishly similar to Hisana. It's just NOT done. So why don't you let go of her," he carefully separated them, "and we'll just walk away." he proceeded to drag his Captain by his haori to their place in line. He noticed our version of Byakuya, who looked stunned at seeing himself act like that or from the mention of his dead wife, and nodded.

"'Sup." He then walked away to his place in line, dragging his Captain along with him. If you listened closely, you could hear snippets of their conversation.

"You can't do stuff like that Taicho!"

"It was a _special _circumstance Byakuya."

"I don't care if she happens to be another version of your dead wife, you still can't do it!"

"I beg to differ."

"Arghh!"

Everyone blinked, and looked at Renji (who was very confused), Byakuya (who was also confused and pissed off that someone touched _his _baby sister like that) and Rukia (who was confused and flushed happily).

"Please...get...off of me." Ichigo's muffled voice came from the floor. "I...can't...breathe." Rukia removed her foot and Ichigo got up with a relieved gasp of air. He stood up and turned to everyone else, noticing their stunned expressions. He blinked. "Hey, did I miss something?"

* * *

Squads 7, 8, and 9 had no incident to them. Mainly because they had seen so much stuff, it was kinda impossible to be shocked by the mundane Squads. The author apologizes to any of the fans of Squads 7,8,and 9, but do they actually _do _anything? Not really. So the Author is moving on. Iba was Captain of Squad 7, Nanao was Captain of Squad 8 and Tousen was Acting Captain of Squad 9. This made Hisagi, Kira, and Hinamori depressed because in this world that meant they were the Three Evil Bastards.

Squad 10 however...

Despite the fact that they thought they had seen it all with Squad 6, they _were not _expecting this.

I mean, would you expect a 4'4 work orientated version of Rangiku Matsumoto, accompanied by a 6'2 slightly drunk version of Hitsugaya Toushriou? They were _pretty_ sure that he was a little drunk too, according from the screaming.

_Flashback_

_The Shinigami were waiting inside the meeting hall, talking to the other selves, and feeling very weirded out. Very weirded out, it was creepy to see how well Other Byakuya and Our Renji got along. So they were talking when they heard someone outside the door._

"_Did you finish the paperwork?"_

"_Uh, yes?"_

"_...No you didn't. I'm going to get back to the office and find it hidden under the couch again aren't I?"_

"_No, don't say that Taaaaicho!"_

"_...Are you __**drunk**__?"_

"_No!"_

"_..."_

"_...maybe a little."_

"_...."_

"_You look __**preeeetttty**__ today Taaaaicho!"_

"_**HITSUGAYA!"**_

"_Ahhhhggghhhh!"_

_End Flashback_

So yeah, there they saw Masumoto Rangiku in a Captain Haori looking really pissed off and _sober, _muttering about incompetent Vice Captains and they never do their paperwork_. _The 6'2 tall Hitsugaya was looking around and smiling, obviously wasted.

"YO! KANAME! WHAT'S UP?"

"...Are you drunk?"

"YES I AM! Wow. Taiiichooo looks mad."

The Other Matsumoto was twitching and murmuring something.

"_Never take advantage of a drunk person and kill them, Never take advantage of a drunk person and kill them, Never take advantage of a drunk person and kill them."_

Our Hitsugaya liked her, and our Matsumoto despaired.

"NOOOOOO! I'm _boring _in this world! Why, dammit?!" Our Hitsugaya face palmed. "Shut up, Matsumoto."

"But Taaiichooo!"

"SHUT IT!"

"Would you lot move? Seriously!"

"Yay! Go Chiru-Chan!"

They all paused. That...didn't sound right. They turned to see a tall battle scarred woman with long pink hair in a thick braid, bells also braided into her side bangs and the end of her braid. She had large cinnimon eyes and was wearing an eyepatch. On her shoulder was a small cheerful dark haired boy, smiling and eating what looked like some chocolate.

"...YACHIRU?!" The Other Yachiru turned and noticed Our Shinigami and grinned. Predatory. Our Kenpachi was proud.

"Well," She said grinning, "You're our visitors huh? Which one of you is Kurosaki?" They all pointed to Ichigo. She grinned. "Well, you and me are gonna have _lots _of fun, aren't we?"

"Yay! Chiru-Chan is gonna play with Kuro-chan!" Little Kenpachi cheered.

"Shut up brat."

"~Okay!"

Ichigo was afraid. Very afraid.

Squad 12 was next and like the other Squads the positions were reversed and Nemu was the crazy freak Captian and Mayuri was the timid abused Vice Captain. It was an odd sight.

Squad 13...was a little more awkward.

"Hey everybody! What's- HOLY CRAP JYUUSHIROU!" A shocked Shiba Kaien in a Captain's robe stared at Ukitake gaping. Ukitake was doing pretty much the exact same thing.

"KAIEN?!"

"JYUUSHIROU?!"

"YOU _DIED_!"

"_YOU _DIED!"

Kaien was studying him carefully, like he was making sure it was the real Ukitake. "Hmmm, you look a lot like him, but how do I know you are him?"

"Kaien," Nanao interupted. "He's from another universe. He's not your Jyuushirou. He's just _very _similar."

"Huh." Kaien mused. "Weird. Wonder what's going on with me in that universe."

"Oh, you were possessed by a hollow and reincarnated in Hueco Mundo, then were eaten by an Espada and Rukia was forced to kill you. Again."

Kaien blinked. "Oh. Well. That sucks. Right, Abarai?"

"I suppose so Taicho." A small girl with messy dark hair stepped from behind him. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and the end of it stuck out at in all directions and she had on loose strand fall into her face, and it was frayed at the end. Her violet blue eyes were smiling softly like her lips, her hands clasped demurely in front of her. She bowed slightly to the Shinigami (our Shinigami).

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Abarai Hisana." She looked up and noticed Byakuya, who was an ashen gray and his eyes were wide. "Hey, Byakuya. I like the scarf. ...Are you okay? You look pale."

Byakuya stood there for just a moment and was about to move towards her, if Renji hadn't restrained him. _"It's another world Taicho, don't do anything stupid. Just think, 'What would Renji do.'"_ Renji hissed. _"and when he think of what I would do, do everything that isn't it."_

Kaien then noticed Unohana Taicho and waved. "Hey Retsu! Have you and Jyuushirou gotten married yet in your world?" Unohana blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I'll take that as a no." Kaien answered himself cheerfully. "'Cuz you guys were married in this one. You were the best third seat I ever had." He turned to see Hisana looking at him sternly. "What?" he shrugged and then whispered. "_It's not like they'll hear me right?" _Hisana shook her head. "Trust me sir, they'll know. I'm not sure how, but they **_will_** know." Kaien cursed. "Well, c'mon Abarai."

"Hai!"

"We are now assembled for the Emergency meeting!" The Captain Commander said. "Commence the meeting!"

**A/N: Review and Alternate version Byakuya (Byakuya's looks+Friendliness of Renji) will present you with curly fries. And a milkshake (chocoate or vanilla). Damn, now I want a milkshake. **


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Dear Beloved Readers ('cuz you guys actually read this and like it),

Unfortunately, I'm at that place where no author wants to be, and that is writers block. Permanent writers block. I'm in that place where I look at the story and all I can think of is "Nrgh." So, this story will be discontinued and on permanent hiatus, unless I decided for some reason to continue, which is _really really really _(say really about 10 more times) unlikely. So, I thank all you guys who read, favorited and reviewed (especially you reviewers ;D) and give you a cyber transmitted cookie and ice cream combo in thanks and apology. You guys are awesome, and I leave you with this quote which will hopefully make you laugh and hate me a little less.

**_Right now we live in an age where pizza gets to our home faster then the police. It makes me a little sad.  
_**

Later,

JerichosPhantom


End file.
